


事后的浴室PLAY 止鼬 R18

by LIMOYANG



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, 止鼬
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 07:59:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7926904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LIMOYANG/pseuds/LIMOYANG





	事后的浴室PLAY 止鼬 R18

食用前注意：

现代AU，交往前提下的上班族止水X大学生鼬，偶尔会有鸣佐的戏份

此篇为参加七夕夏日祭活动的文，题目很明显了，是止鼬事后的浴室PLAY

以后更新的内容会随着周刊哲学开展的活动和题目而变化，这次的主题是“假期”，

我觉得只有那么0.000001和题目沾边XDDD

 

1.

“这里本来就很窄了，止水桑 。”

宇智波鼬有些哀怨地拿着淋浴的花洒，看着闯入浴室的宇智波止水，那人脸上还挂着灿烂的笑容，他恍然想起几分钟前在床上抵死缠绵时，那人包含情欲而深邃的眼睛，炙热而难以抑制的喘息，不由得脸上发烫，心跳加速。

他侧过身体，想遮挡一下此刻一丝不挂的自己。虽然他和止水早就走到本垒了，但他还是有些羞怯，比如此刻，正要准备清洗一下难以启齿的部位时，需要面对突然闯入狭窄浴室的恋人。

他有些赌气的打开水阀，将花洒对着游刃有余的止水，热水浇到那人的卷发和脸上，他有些得意的看着那翘起的卷发服帖地遮住了恋人饱满的额头，正想着要用这个方法将人赶出浴室时，止水伸手关掉了水阀。

“小鼬，我是想着要帮你清理才进来的。”止水用手将湿透的头发顺到脑后，有几缕头发固执地在额头边翘着，他说着又对鼬眨了眨眼。

狡猾的社会人，鼬觉得脸上的热度更明显了，握着花洒的手有些用力，他低下红透了的脸，小声地说，“不用了……我自己会洗干净的。”

止水看着他发红的耳朵尖，嘴角上扬，鼬这种害羞的地方实在是太可爱了。

“但是，你上次自己清理时没弄好，后来不是闹肚子了吗？”止水说着，拿过他手里的花洒挂到架子上。

“你先出去，我自己可以的。”鼬轻轻地推了一下止水，似乎对刚才那句话有些不满。

“即使小鼬很优秀，但有些事情也是自己没办法做到的呢，而且这里很容易滑倒啊。”用手将鼬柔顺的长发别到耳后，揉捏了一下那发红的耳朵。

“不用”，鼬起身，有些急切地想让止水离开这个狭窄的空间，就在他动作的瞬间，酥麻的感觉从身后那难以启齿的地方传来，为了避免滑倒，他不得不拉住止水的手臂，半依半靠在那精壮赤裸的身体上，“你……唔……”刚想开口说话的下一秒，他感觉到有什么东西从身体的后方沿着大腿根部慢慢地滑落。

在意识到那时止水先前留在他身体里的东西时，鼬握着止水的手臂，羞愤地将头埋进了他的肩窝，试图逃避现实。

“啊……”止水将下巴抵在鼬湿润的头发上，另一只手熟练地扶上他的大腿根，感觉到埋在自己怀里的身体有一丝颤抖，手指摸到了黏糊的液体，“流出来了呢……我的……”

鼬抬起布满红晕的脸，眉头都要皱在一起了，要不是先前气氛太好，忘记戴套，现在怎么会有这样丢人的一幕，果然因为明天是假期，所以太放纵了，他愤愤地说，“你……”

“流出来不少啊”，止水笑得眯起了眼睛，完全没有在意自己的恋人正处于生气的边缘，他凑过去亲了亲鼬挂着水滴的眼睑，语气愉快地说，“所以，我会担起责任好好把小鼬清洗干净的~”

半晌，回答他的是手臂上收紧的手指，和埋在肩膀上轻微地点头。

止水抱着鼬坐在浴室的地板上，不久前才开发过的穴口还处于柔软的状态，他一手扶住鼬结实的臀部，另一只手的手指并没有怎么费力就进入了温暖的穴里，鼬还趴在他身上，肩窝处的鼻息弄得他有些痒。止水的两根手指并在一起，轻柔地在鼬的身体里探索，空旷的浴室里能听见“咕啾咕啾”的回音。

“疼吗，小鼬？”

“唔……嗯……”

鼬的双手环着止水的颈项，大概觉得自己并没有回答止水的问题，他又轻微地摇了摇头，嘴唇擦过止水的耳朵，正在认真清理的止水不禁怔了一下，看来这项清理工作也是一种考验啊。

止水的手指灵活地在柔软的内里卷曲，按压，更多粘稠的液体从那里流出，浴室里回荡着令人害羞的声音，鼬不耐地撑住止水的肩试图逃离在他身体里挤压的手指，但他没料到，止水就着这个动作含住了他胸前挺立的乳首，炙热的舌舔着敏感的部位，鼬只觉得身体像被细微的电流刺激，身体不断的震颤着，他想要推开止水，但环在他腰间有力的臂膀让他无处可逃，他只能咬住下唇将破碎的呻吟湮没在喉咙里，在止水肩颈的肌肉上留下了泛白的指印。

“不是说过，在我面前不用忍耐的吗，小鼬。”止水笑着吻上鼬的耳朵，故意用舌尖描绘他的耳廓。

“哈啊……”回答他的是鼬再也按耐不住的喘息。

止水吻着鼬的脸颊一路来到唇边，他万分依恋地在鼬的嘴角轻啄，最后才附上那饱满的嘴唇，他的舌仔细地扫过鼬的贝齿，又在口腔的上颚逗弄一样的舔舐，听见鼬从喉咙里发出呻吟，他才卷起对方的舌吸吮缠绵，一手牢牢地攀住鼬的肩，恋人的身材虽然也算是结实，但是肩膀那里的骨骼略为突出，所以握上去时总让他心底有些怜爱的感觉。

他加深了这个吻，像是在品尝可口的糖果一样，不断地在鼬的口腔里掠夺汲取，而另一只手也没有停下动作，在变得越来越柔软的后穴里有节奏地按压，粘湿的液体顺着他的手指流下，直到察觉到在怀里的恋人快要不能呼吸了，才恋恋不舍地结束了这个吻。

“哈……”鼬有些觉得头晕，他将头抵在止水的颈侧喘气，也不知道是因为浴室里的雾气还是缺氧，他的眼睛蒙上了一层水雾，湿漉漉的黑发披散在肩背，和白皙的皮肤形成了鲜明的对比，他艰难地找回自己的声音，“止水……已经可以了……”

没想到一向温柔体贴的恋人却顺势握住他的手腕和手臂，转过他的身体，推到墙上。

“不行，还有一些留在里面啊。”止水的语气认真地不容拒绝。

“唔……”鼬的背贴上温热的身体，他不自觉地发出了呻吟，不过也暗自庆幸，此刻的止水无法看到他的表情。

“看吧，出来了。”止水的手指重新进入他的身体，继续按压，随着他的话，穴口处又流出了一些浊液。

“啊……呀……”鼬难耐地扭动了一下身体，刚才止水的手指堪堪擦过他身体里最敏感的地方，要不是现在他的手臂被止水按在墙上，他一定支撑不住自己的身体。

止水宽厚的手掌扶住鼬肉感绝佳的臀部，手指更加深入的探进了他的后穴，然后模拟着插入的动作，不停地进出，浴室里很快就回荡着的水声。

“止水，不要了……啊……”鼬的手握成无力的拳，上半身的重量都依靠在抵着墙壁的手臂上，腰凹陷着，臀部向上翘起，方便止水的“清理工作”，这个姿势让他觉得羞耻，但在身体里不断炸开的快感又让他无法自拔。

止水并没有停下手头的动作，反而故意按在鼬身体里微微突起的敏感地带，他的指腹上有薄薄的茧，又故意在敏感的地方碾磨，鼬的身体也开始不受控制的痉挛，颤抖。

“哈啊……止水……再下去的话……就要……”鼬喘着气说，明明先前在卧室里已经做过四次了为什么现在还是那么有感觉，这么下去明天去看佐助的行程怕是要取消了。

手指的动作变得更快，更加深入，每次进入时，手掌都打在鼬的臀上，发出“啪啪啪”的声响，止水感觉到鼬的穴里开始收缩，也知道他快到极限了，于是俯身过去咬住了鼬敏感的耳垂。

“呜啊……啊……”就在止水咬上他耳垂的时候，鼬忍不住拔高了声音，达到了高潮，再也支撑不住身体的双臂顺着墙壁滑落，他的头抵着墙，坐到地板上。

止水撑着墙壁，看着因为高潮而失去力气的恋人，他的视野里是鼬薄薄的肌肉和皮肤，深陷的腰窝处不断有汗水滑落，被打湿的墨色发丝在光洁的背脊上蜿蜒，大概是因为高潮的余韵，鼬的皮肤泛着粉红色，在雾气弥漫的浴室里，他甚至感觉鼬呼出来的气都是湿漉漉的。

几乎是不受控制地，他跪坐在地板上，伸手撩开湿润的发丝，伸出舌头在鼬的脖颈舔舐了一下，似乎是在品尝味道一样，鼬靠在墙上的身体敏感的瑟缩。其实止水很想抱着鼬真枪实弹的来一次，不过晚饭的时候鼬提到难得有假期，明天要去大学城，探望一下刚进大学不久的弟弟。

止水的脑海里有两个小人在争斗，最后理智的小人战胜了欲望，他抱起还没回过神的鼬，跨进了装热水的浴缸，调整了一下姿势，让人依靠在他的胸前，发现对方已经有些昏昏欲睡，他想着果然做五次还是太勉强了一点，于是怜爱的在恋人的的肩膀上种了几个草莓。

等宇智波鼬醒过来的时候，他已经穿好睡衣躺在柔软的被窝里了，头发也有被烘干，身后那处也被清理过，近在咫尺还在熟睡的恋人似乎梦到了什么好事，嘴角都是上扬的，也许是被感染了，他也笑着将自己埋进那人怀里，找了个舒适的位置，睡着的人像是有感应一样，将手臂搭上他的腰，鼬抬眼看了看依然闭着眼，呼吸平和的止水，也微笑着安心地闭上了眼。

\---------TBC


End file.
